


Sweet Solution

by Schmidt1012



Series: Eleven's Two Dads [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Benny Hates Sweets, Eleven Has a Crush, Established Benny Hammond/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Gen, Good Parent Benny, Ice Cream, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: Benny discovered that his husband had taught their daughter something and he can't help but to take it into his own hands.





	Sweet Solution

***Smack***

Benny winced after hearing it for the fourth time, yes, he had been counting. The kids had decided to hang out in his diner to discuss their weekly _board_ game and Benny happened to overhear something about _dungeon master_ and that kid, _Mike,_ volunteered to do it again before his daughter hit him. Shaking his head fondly, Benny couldn't figure which was more confusing: the game’s rules or the way his daughter acted towards that specific boy.

As he finished balling the last batch of burger patties, Benny washed his hands and signaled his daughter from his small window. Benny watched his daughter slowly entered his kitchen, thinking she was in trouble, as he threw his towel over his shoulder.

“What’s with the hitting, Jane?”

“Eleven.” Jane corrected as she played with the sleeve of her shirt, not looking directly at her father.

“All right. What’s with the hitting, _Eleven_?” Crossing his arms over his chest, Benny tried not to roll his when he repeated himself. His husband, Jim, had told him that their daughter epically won a game after rolling an eleven, but he still couldn't figure why Jane’s friends would call her that. _Eleven._ Benny repeated in his head.

“Nothing.”

“Come on, you know you can talk to me, yeah.”

His daughter finally looked him in the eyes but didn’t say anything. Stretching his hand out, Benny wrapped an arm around Jane and pulled her close as he ruffled her curls. Actually, Benny already knew that his daughter was fond of that Wheeler boy; he and Jim had discussed it one night.

Fifteen minutes before the lunch hour, Benny figured he needed to solve it fast so he cut to the chase gently rubbing his daughter’s arm and frankly asked her: “That’s the boy you like, yeah?” A sigh of relief escaped from Benny when Jane nodded her answer, not expecting her to admit anything at all. “Then why are you hitting him?”

“Papa said if you like someone, you _hit on_ them.”

_Of course._

Benny should be angry at his idiot husband for having no filter towards their daughter but he couldn't help but smile at that, Jim was an honest man. And not to mention how Jane literally _hit_ someone she likes. Trying to figure out how to explain it to their daughter – or at least tone it down a bit, Benny opted to correct Jane’s behavior instead.

“You know… your papa and I don’t like violence, yeah.” Jane rolled her eyes and Benny realized he said the wrong words, so he turned Jane around to look at her in the eyes and said: “All right, what I mean is, can you stop the hitting?”

“Okay," Jane answered half-heartedly.

“I mean it, Ja-err Eleven.”

“ _Okay_.”

“All right, then," Benny exclaimed. “Now, which ice cream flavor is his favorite?” Benny beamed at his daughter who shot him a confused look, probably weirded out by his randomness, but he already plotted something. Jim might get angry at him for being too nosy towards their daughter’s crush, but he ought to kill that idiot for saying ‘hit on someone you like’ to their baby girl.

“Chocolate.” Jane finally said.

“All right.”

A few scoops of frozen dairy later, Benny came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with three big bowls of ice cream, topped with nuts, rainbow sprinkles, mini mallows, and a drizzle of his homemade chocolate syrup, his tooth-rotting nightmare. With his daughter in tow, Benny set the bowls in front of the kids to share and making sure Jane and Mike ended up sharing the same bowl.

As Benny trudged back to his kitchen, waiting for the hungry customers to arrive, he silently watched how his daughter smile shyly when Mike attacked the ice cream with gusto, unaware of Jane’s amusement. After wearing his apron, the kids’ laughter echoed inside his diner when Dustin’s newly grown set of teeth ached. Minus that vulgar mouth of his, Benny thought he liked that boy the most.

Thinking of asking the kids to tone their volume down, the diner’s doorbell ringing caught Benny’s attention. It was Jim who waved at their daughter, not wanting to disturb – scare – the kids, before sitting in his usual seat.

“Hey, cowboy, I have a bone to pick with you.”

“What did I do this time?” Jim groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint a little Benny Hammond is quite similar to Benny Lafitte of Supernatural.  
> But I won't let Hammond call Hopper "chief" because that is reserve for Dean/Benny pairing.


End file.
